IndulgentMobility
Enter Name. Your name is LAUFER RASANT. You love being FAST, so FAST that you're willing to jump right into your INTERESTS. What a big surprise, you love TROLL PARKOUR, and you consider yourself to be the BEST RUNNER EVER. You really just CAN'T SIT STILL, and you consider the roofs of other trolls' HIVES as your playground. You are willing to attempt any jump, because your LUSUS, a legless featherbeast, is always around to make sure you don't fall too far. Apparently, many people confuse you for a boy due to your athletic lifestyle and choice in clothing. This is not the case, and it has an unsurprising tendency to make you very angry. Your Trolltag is indulgentMobility and your exercise often leaves you very tired by the end of your sentences -huff- absolutely exhausted -huff-''' Tell us more about being FAST! What else is there to say? You are '''FAST. You can run anywhere, you can climb anything, you can beat up anyone, and you do it with speed. You picked your STRIFE SPECIBI to specifically to allow combat without having to deal with unwieldy and clunky weapons. Your hands and feet are your true weapons, and you use MARTIAL ARTS to dispatch your foes with great dispatch. The adrenaline rush from your running often attributes to MOOD SWINGS, unfortunately. You're just a sweet, kind-hearted troll girl, but the excitement often causes you to be sort of snarky bitch, which generally shys away other trolls from conversation. What is that on your head? You always wear an AVIATOR HELMET and GOGGLES when you run. It makes you feel faster, and it keeps your hair and the wind out of your eyes. You have gotten so accustomed to the GOGGLES, however, that you always wear them even when you aren't running, whenever that occasion arises. Examine your respiteblock. What respiteblock? Oh, that one? You only really keep your recuperacoon there. You spend most of your time on Alternian rooftops that you consider the whole world your hive. If anyone trolls you, you can always take a break from your run and use your Personal Trolling Assistant to make conversation. Then again, not many people troll you in the first place. Do something awesome! You're always doing something awesome. See that jump over there? No you don't because you've already cleared it. Awesome. Now do something silly! You reach the top of the tallest building on neighborhood and take this time to make wild noises and gestures. Someone yells at you to shut up, and you threaten to kick his ass. Isn't Troll interaction just enchanting? Tell us a bit about your Stem and the trolls you've met. You hate Vektor Rasanz. Holy shit, you hate him so much. You hate his laugh, you hate his stupid bright hair, you hate his giggly little face, you hate that he runs faster than you, you hate how he crashes into walls to ascend them, oh gog you hate him more than anything. Is there anyone you don't hate? You haven't really met very many other trolls. Put all your art in one spot. Bossy, bossy. Category:Female Category:Green Blood Category:Skystem